En su mano empuña la historia
by SoulZeroRodri
Summary: FanFic escrito con motivo del 30 Aniversario de Dragon Ball, para la actividad de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Entre la inmensa oscuridad, dos siluetas se encuentran hablando del futuro, de todo lo que se ha vivido, y de lo que podría perderse. Todo desde la vista personal de un joven viajero del tiempo.


**Dragon Ball **no me pertenece, todos los derechos se reservan a **Akira Toriyama, Shueisha & Toei Animation.**

"**En su mano empuña la historia" **— _SoulZeroRodri_

* * *

><p><em>Mira, no tengo mucha paciencia con estas cosas…<em>

Rodeados de una inmensa e infinita oscuridad, su reciente acompañante fijo una mirada decisiva en su rostro, sin perder la pizca de inocencia que alguien como ella tendría por naturaleza…

_No debería estar haciendo esto, ni siquiera debería darte esta oportunidad, tú también creaste un problema similar…_

Y le pesaba aunque en su momento no le había afectado en lo absoluto, era algo que había hecho con tal de crear un futuro mejor, uno que no pudo tener, pero que podía empezar a construir poco a poco…

_¿Pero, sabes qué? ¡Me caes bien! Y eres atractivo, jeje ~_

Tenía la esperanza de poder mediar con ella, buscar una manera de evitarlo, un oportunidad para que todo siga su curso y esperar por un final feliz…

_Te daré una oportunidad… ¡Pero ojo! ¡Solo una!_

…

…

…

_¿Por qué debería mantener todo esto tal cual está? ¡O mejor aún…!_

El joven le miro con intensidad, sabía que tenía que decirle, aunque admitía no saber por donde empezar…

Luego recordó a su madre, y a sus historias junto al niño de las montañas con el que se encontró un día. Ahora tenía algo que, en cierta forma, le guiaría en sus palabras…

La oscuridad se disipo, revelando el lugar en el cual ambos se encontraban: Un pequeño escenario de verdes campos, un pequeño estanque con rebosante agua cristalina y un templo en el medio de todo con un árbol de gran tamaño sobresaliendo de él. Rodeados de varios metales, parecía como si estuvieran encerrados dentro de una jaula…

La chica de cabello rosa, de cuyas largas orejas colgaban unos reconocibles arcillos, no se inmutaba ante tal revelación, estaba claro que conocía de antemano ese lugar, el joven miraba asombrado el lugar, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la chica volviera a hablar…

_¿Por qué no debería destruir su tiempo?_

El joven suspiro… Estaba listo… 

* * *

><p>Ambos, lado a lado, dirigían sus pasos hacia el interior del templo buscando un mayor confort para lo que estaba por venir, sin dejar de observarse el uno al otro. A pesar de todo esto, no se sentía ningún tipo de clima hostil provenir ni del joven, ni de la chica, pero los dos sabían que, de salir mal todo esto, uno de ellos actuaria, y el otro dejaría de existir… O por lo menos esa versión de sí mismo.<p>

— "¡Muy bien! Puedes comenzar ~"

— "¡Gracias, Kaiōjikan-Sama!" — Llevo su mano derecha a su pecho en la búsqueda de su propia historia, su propio pasado que tenía ya su propia antigüedad, entendía que para avanzar hacia el futuro, tenía que hurgar en eventos de su pasado y abrirse completamente a ello, sabía que era algo que tenía que sobrellevar. Estaba listo, sus palabras comenzaron a soltarse desde el resonar de sus labios. — "Mi alma se encuentra cautivada, por el espíritu ardiente de aquella historia…"

— "¿Aquella historia?" — Pregunta la deidad con cierta curiosidad.

— "Sabe… Por un tiempo, creí que estaba solo…" — Bajando la cabeza, el joven comenzó a viajar a través de aquellas tormentosas imágenes. — "Mi madre también lo había estado, tuvo que soportar como sus amigos desaparecían uno por uno ante sus ojos, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada…" — Una pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. — "Yo nunca pude conocerlos, ni siquiera a mi padre, del que mi madre me dijera que no tuviera esperanzas de verlo con buenos ojos, pero mi maestro estaba ahí para mi… Y por eso, por esos monstruos que nos cazaban dia y noche… Por ellos conocí lo que era estar solo…"

— "No es que estuvieras solo…" — Respondió la chica. — "Fue una perdida que realmente te afecto, imagino que te habrás sentido como si el mundo se desquebrajara a tu alrededor…"

— "Si… Supongo que tiene razón…" — Suspira levemente, aquella sonrisa de remembranza se había transformado en una de resignación, similar a las que alguna vez hizo durante sus duras vivencias en aquel devastado futuro. — "Cuando viaje por el tiempo, pude notarlo, aunque el Sr. Goku me daba algo de esperanzas, y los amigos de mi madre eran geniales, mi padre era otro caso…" — Sus ojos comenzaban a tener un brillo cristalino, su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más… más falsa quizás, como si quisiera alejarse de ese tipo de pensamientos. — "Tenía la esperanza de que fuera diferente, de que cambiara con el tiempo, de que no fuera tan cruel, mis ilusiones parecían desvanecerse…"

Y entonces, aquel brillo cristalino se convirtió en pequeñas gotas, rozando las mejillas del joven, acompañándolas estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa, la cual se volvía un poco más optimista, su rostro parecía irradiar cierta luz, cierto calor que incluso aquella deidad podía sentir…

— "Mi padre… Cuando yo morí, mi padre estallo de rabio contra la persona que me había asesinado, no pude verlo con mis ojos, pero mis amigos me lo contaron, y cuando volví a verlo, incluso cuando me despedí…" — Sus lágrimas se volvían más abundantes. — "…pude sentir algo, me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado…" — Inmediatamente, su mirada se fijó en la deidad, con cierto tono de seguridad absoluta. — "Sé que estuvo mal, que viaje por el tiempo cuando no debía hacerlo, pero aun así creo que hice lo correcto… Me di cuenta que el Sr. Goku y mi madre no solo habían cambiado la vida de mi padre, sino la de Yamcha, la de Ten Shin Han, la de Piccolo. ¡Y todos ellos lucharon juntos por un futuro mejor para todos! ¡Lucharon y murieron sin importar las consecuencias!"

Entonces, el joven dirigió sus pasos cada vez más cerca de la diosa, la cual se había quedado inmutada, escuchando atentamente sus palabras…

Deteniéndose, sus palabras volvieron a fluir de sus labios una vez más…

— "Aun tenemos una oportunidad para detener todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde…" — Vuelve a detenerse, presentándole una reverencia a la chica. — "¡Se lo suplico! ¡No reinicie el estado actual del tiempo! ¡Permítame luchar para defender nuestro universo!" — Elevando su rostro, volvió a cruzarse con los ojos de la chica. — "Todo pasa por una razón, no permita que la historia de mi madre y el Sr. Goku se desvanezca en la nada… Yo quisiera tomar su legado en mis manos… Quisiera ayudar a quien lo necesite como ellos lo hicieron, ¡Por favor, yo…!"

— "¡Shhhh! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Está bien!" — Suspira, formando una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que le tiende la mano al joven guerrero. — "¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que era algo extremista borrar el tiempo solo por eso, además, Miira solo ha tomado como suyo una línea temporal, aun podemos hacer algo por las demás, ¿No?" — Ladeando su cabeza, sus ojos no se quitaban de joven. — "Creo que puedo entenderte, se ve que tienes buenos sentimientos, ¡Y eres bastante especial!" — Le guiña su ojo izquierdo a la vez que comienza a alejarse. — "Empecemos de una vez, me lo debes por andar alterando el tiempo, eh… Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamabas?"

— "Trunks, me llamo Trunks…"

— "¡Muy bien, vámonos!"

Así, el joven viajero del tiempo iniciaba una nueva travesía, una más grande de la que él o sus viejos amigos habían experimentado jamás, tomando en sus manos el legado que sentía que debía cargar sin ningún peso más que el orgullo de haber formado parte de aquella Fantástica Aventura, que sin duda alguna estaba lejos de terminar. 

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

_¡Oye Trunks! En esta recamara tengo muchas cosas acerca del tiempo… ¿No quieres saber que fue de tu padre después de eso? Quien sabe… Quizás te lleves una sorpresa._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Aquí mi primer fanfic en español para , el segundo que hago sobre Dragon Ball, y el primero que termino con éxito!<p>

Bueno, ¿Qué decir? Dragon Ball ha sido un gran y maravilloso viaje, ¡Una Fantastica Aventura, vamos! Y sin duda alguna es mi Manganime favorito, realmente nunca he vivido tanta pasión al hablar de algo como con Dragon Ball, me encanta su historia, su Lore, sus batallas, su humor, y quizás no puedo negar que es una historia simple, pero siento que es una historia complejamente simple, que tiene su forma de profundizar, y que simplemente es un gran medio de entretenimiento y sonrisas constantes, algo hecho con el corazón, con ciertas dificultades y desacuerdos, pero bueno. Una simple genialidad de Akira Toriyama-Sensei.

En este fic quise tocar a Dragon Ball Online, cuya cronología no hace mas que enriquecer el Lore de Dragon Ball y hacerlo aun mas basto e interesante, por ello use a la Kaiojikan o Kaio del Tiempo (planeaba usar a TokiToki, y dar mas descripciones físicas, pero no me dio lugar) también quise utilizar a Trunks como medio para contar la historia, pero realmente siento que no lo ejecute bien y que fue algo muy hecho a las apuradas, confieso además que hice esto durante dos días: El dia antes de la entrega y el propio dia de entrega y no creo ganar el reto por el cual hice este fic, siento que incluso 1000 palabras son muy pocas para hacer algo que me deje satisfecho (que de paso decir, si, me pase un poco de las 1000 palabras, creo que terminaron siendo 1200 por ahí, espero eso no me quite chances de participar) pero aun asi quise hacer esto porque sentía que por ahora era la única forma que tenia de rendirle homenaje a la serie que amo.

Espero que dejen reviews y saber que lo han leído, creo que en cuanto pueda me pasara por los otros fics para dejar review también XD

¡Muchisimas gracias por leer! ¡Y que viva Dragon Ball! ¿Qué son 30 años? ¡Vamos por 30 mas!

SoulZeroRodri.


End file.
